Ludvig Maxis
Doctor Ludvig Maxis is a scientist who was part of the project known as "Der Riese" and was the father of Samantha Maxis. The player can discover information about him after activating hidden radios. He was the leader of Group 935, aiding in the creation of the Hellhounds and Zombies. Maxis never physically appears in game, but can be seen occasionally while in the teleporter. In addition, a room can be found in Der Riese labelled "L. Maxis M.D." labelled Life Doctor Maxis worked with his assistant, Edward Richtofen, at the WunderWaffe facility code named Der Riese near Breslau. He was the leader of a secret organization named Group 935. Along with the rest of Group 935, he created the Zombies, Hellhounds and the Teleporters using Element 115. He created the Ray Gun based on plans from Shi No Numa. As well as the 31-79 JGb215 by quotes said by Richtofen on Shangri-La. As the experiments on Der Riese continued, Maxis became worried about Richtofen he believed Richtofen was becoming a threat to him and his daughter's lives. Before the zombie outbreak Maxis was romanticly attracted to Sophia, which distracted him from his duties as the Group 935 leader. Richtofen believed Maxis was distracted and was unfit to lead Group 935 and when Richtofen learned the he didn't keep his promise to mass-produce the Wunderwaffe DG-2 Richtofen conspired against him. Richtofen's Betrayal Doctor Maxis was working on an experiment with his assistant Edward Richtofen that involved his daughter's pregnant dog named Fluffy. He attempted to teleport Fluffy, but the plan failed. Fluffy teleported but did not return at the mainframe. She was teleported back to the Teleporter by an electrical force (most probably the ball of electricity players see Hellhounds spawn from in-game). Maxis demanded the door to be opened, but Edward refused. When they finally opened the door, Fluffy had transformed into the first Hellhound. Samantha ran into the room, asking her father, Maxis, what he had done to her dog. The Hellhound began to attack, destroying the room. Maxis tried to calm and reassure his daughter and then tried to escape, but Richtofen locked the door behind him, trapping him and Samantha with the raging Hellhound. Richtofen then activated the teleporter and Maxis teleported. Post-Betrayal Maxis was apparently teleported to a tomb (possibly Shangri-La). Groph found him to calm down Samantha. When brought to his daughter, Maxis apologized to her for all that had been done to her, and then told her to kill them all. A gunshot is then heard followed by Samantha beginning her killing. Stopping Richtofen's Plan Due to his suspicions of Richtofen, Maxis had an emergency plan should Richtofen kill him and try and take control of the zombies. When Richtofen activates the zombie-controlling device, a recording of Maxis can be heard saying he can help stop Richtofen. At the end of this plan, missiles from the moon are sent to the earth and blow it up. Trivia *In Moon, it is implied he may still be alive or needs to be resurrected like Sam, by one of his quotes. *At Der Riese there is a door with the name "L. Maxis M.D." meaning that it was his office. Category:Der Riese Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Wehrmacht Category:Zombies Mode